1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an apparatus of generating an optical tweezers, and more particularly to an apparatus of generating an optical tweezers with momentum.
2. Description of the Related Art
The technology relating to optical tweezers, which captures or controls particles by laser light without mechanically contacting the particles, is currently used in the fields of micro-electrical engineering and bio-medication. When a particle is projected by a laser beam, the particle will move towards the part of the light that has higher intensity, therefore a capturing effect is generated on the particle. With the change in the gradient of the intensity of the laser light, an interaction is generated between the laser light and the particle projected by the laser light. Besides, the movement of many particles in a multi-dimensional space can be controlled at the same time.
The above technology of controlling the movement of particles still relies on the change in the intensity of the light or the patterns of diffractive optical elements to change the gradient of the light projected onto the particles, such that the particles will-move in a linear, deflective or whiripooled manner. However, the movement of particles is controlled by momentum generated by changing the regulator of laser light or adding a fluid or static-electro mechanism.